


A Collection of Letters Between Professors Malfoy and Potter

by gameofdrarrymod, randoyoyo, SkyRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M, Mute curse, Pining, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofdrarrymod/pseuds/gameofdrarrymod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Having been pining over Draco for the majority of the last three years they've taught at Hogwarts, Harry can tell something is very wrong. For the past two weeks, Draco has barely shown up for meals in the Great Hall and has refused to speak to Harry in the corridors the few times they've crossed paths. When Harry breaks down and finally asks McGonagall what's going on, she promptly tells him Draco's been rendered mute by a student's potion exploding in his face.





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 2019 Owlery Exchange. The authors were matched and corresponded back and forth anonymously as Harry and Draco for the duration of the exchange until reveals.
> 
>  **[randoyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo)** wrote as Draco.
> 
>  **[SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose)** wrote as Harry.

Professor Draco Malfoy,

I don’t know why you didn’t just tell me! I would have gladly helped you! Hm, maybe shouting at you isn’t the best way to start this letter. The reason I decided to write this letter is a) you’re obviously ignoring me and b) you can’t talk. I figured this was the best way to get a response out of you.

How are you? Really? How are you managing your classes? McGonagall didn’t tell me much. She only told me about the incident that caused you to lose your voice. If you need help with your classes, please let me know.

I was thinking about sending a letter to Hermione about your situation, but I wanted to make sure that was okay with you. She’s knowledgeable in areas I don’t expect her to be. She might be able to solve your problem if you haven’t already.

I hate to admit it, but I’ve missed having you around. I always enjoy chatting with you at lunch. Please start eating in the Great Hall again. I think Sinistra gets a bit annoyed with my jabbering. I’m sure you do too but… I don’t know. ~~I miss you.~~

I do hope you respond. Take your time, if you need. It would be nice to read some of that famous Malfoy snark if I won’t be hearing any of it soon.

See you in the halls,

Harry Potter


	2. Letter Two

Professor Potter,   
  
Perhaps the reason I didn’t tell you was precisely the reason McGonagall told you—I’m unable to speak! Having said (or written) that, it’s not exactly admirable of me to have been bested by a student’s stray potion. Especially when I’m supposed to know all about them and how to cure the effects.   
  
I had assumed it would only take a few days to wear off. Clearly, I was wrong. It seems that, well, time will only tell if I’ve been wrong about several things.   
  
Truly, you miss me? I figured my absence would go unnoticed. Sinistra’s a fool if she complains about hearing your voice. Which is to say, the Great Hall is always the part of my day I look forward to. Or used to look forward to, since I haven’t been feeling up to a public appearance in such a condition. It was always good to sit with you. Hear your stories. Watch your expressions. For mocking purposes, of course...   
  
I’m also a bit surprised to see you asking permission. I figured the great Harry Potter never hesitated in any matter. I suppose Hermione might have some useful input. Although, perhaps you could stop by? After classes on Friday, meet me in my office, just yourself?   
  
For discussion of this potion incident, of course. And how to continue classes with no voice. My snark can be felt through looks alone, as well.   
  
Since you said you were interested.   
  
If you’re interested, that is.   
  
Perhaps see you Friday,   
  
Draco Malfoy


	3. Letter Three

Professor Malfoy,

I greatly enjoyed our rather one-sided discussion last Friday. I should have thanked you then for inviting me. I also should have suggested another time for us to meet and discuss your predicament. You could come around to my office on Saturday. Or pop in whenever strikes your fancy. 

I am glad you’ve accepted my help. And yes, I could feel your snark through your looks, as you suggested in your last letter. It was a bit strange talking to you. Your vague gestures weren’t as clever as you think. I enjoyed being in your company again, even though communication was a bit difficult. When you started writing things down it was a bit easier, although I would have thought you’d have better handwriting. I mean, it’s better than mine. But who’s isn’t?

I think we should meet every weekend until this thing is sorted. If you want. It’s okay if you don’t! Perhaps you still find me insufferable but won’t admit it. I think you’re wonderful. Well, compared to your younger self that is. While I do hope this problem is solved soon, for your sake, I’ll be here to help you as long as you need it.

I’ve got to get back to marking essays. How’s the time off been? Who is it McGonagall’s got to fill in for you? I rarely in the dungeons and I haven’t seen any new faces in the Great Hall. 

I really got to get back to marking essays.

I really don’t want to read any more essays.

Why did I assign these bloody essays?

See you Saturday (hopefully),

Harry Potter


	4. Letter Four

Professor Potter,

I take great offense. You keep insisting that my hand gestures are not clever and my handwriting is scratchy, but you seem to be able to understand me just fine! Communication might be less one sided if you’d give me time to write an answer instead of blabbering on like you always do.

Aside from that, meeting together more often has actually been...quite nice.

I keep insisting to McGonagall that Snape’s portrait is _not_ sufficient as a teacher because he isn’t able to show them everything (or even walk around by himself for crying out loud!). But she just keeps telling me that I’m more temperamental in this condition and even less understandable. This is all to say that the rest of my time has been quite lonely since the accident happened. But you make it feel, well, significantly less so.

All this time alone with no classes has only had one advantage—I’m able to constantly search for the cure. I’ve poured over all the literature that I could possibly think of. If there’s an answer in medicine or herbology or potion work, it hasn’t been written down. I even flooed over to St. Mungos to see if their head Healer could help, but they were useless to me. As I’m sure you can tell, I am desperate. I’ve turned to _other_ literature. Stories of fantasy, in particular. Nothing worthy of someone of my academic prowess, but there’s almost always one thing in common about the different cures. Immature as the solution may seem, it nevertheless may be the answer I’m looking for. This is my last hope to cure the ailment.

If you’ll be so kind as to join me once more this Friday, as has been our tradition for the past few weeks, I’d like to try it out. I hope the results are more than what I expect, though I’d be grateful if I could just avoid royally screwing myself over.

Thank you for all of your help and dedication during these trying times.

Thank you for _everything_.

See you soon,

Draco Malfoy


End file.
